


I got something for you.

by gottalovev



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Worried Peter, nervous johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: Peter doesn’t need his spidey-sense to know something is wrong with Johnny: he’s not enjoying watching ‘The Fast and the Furious’ for the millionth time. That’s a red alarm if there ever was one.





	I got something for you.

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of Spideytorch Week 2017. The theme is "Domesticity". :) 
> 
> Fluff again!

For the tenth time in less than an hour, Johnny twitches as if he's got a pinched nerve, and then goes back to unnaturally tense as he's been all night. It might not be registering through the spidey-sense, but Peter knows something is wrong. _The Fast and the Furious_ movie is not even making him feel better, and Peter had especially chosen it for that purpose even though he's sick of it at this point. Normally, even on a bad day, Johnny ends up with a grin on his face and basically mouths every other line (he's been forbidden to quote the movie -heck the whole series- out loud in the Baxter building under the very real threat of fire extinguisher fume, that's how fed up even Reed is about it). Right now Johnny is looking towards the TV but not invested in Dom and Bryan eye fucking on screen. It's that bad.

Peter flips from lounging on the couch with his head on Johnny's lap to completely on his back and peering intently at his boyfriend's face, who blinks in surprise at the move.

"I know you said nothing was wrong, but clearly there's something," Peter says.

The corner of Johnny's mouth turns up but it's a three out of ten on the wattage scale, at most. Clearly unacceptable.

"Nothing bad," Johnny says with a shrug. 

"AH!" Peter almost jabs him in the jaw with his index. "But there _is_ something!"

With a huff Johnny shakes his head and the smile gets more genuine. "Quit worrying, I'm fine."

He cards his fingers in Peter's hair, which is clearly a distraction technique. To be fair, it's been proved effective many times before. 

"You're not hiding an injury, right?"

"No, not at all."

"Someone else got hurt?" They see it all the time, unfortunately, and Johnny's sensitive under all the bluster. 

"No, Pete," Johnny says. "The only one who got hurt today is Constrictor, and he's on his way to jail, which is a good thing."

"Nothing with the family?" Ben and Johnny have been butting heads more than usual lately. Oh, no, what if there was a lab accident? He heard nothing of the sort, but who knows with all the shit Reed comes up with on a slow day.

"What? Stop it, everyone's fine, really," Johnny says and weirdly he's slowly relaxing. That, at least, is good. Unless it's a ruse to hide something _bigger_.

"Did you get caught in a spell that I haven't seen the effect of?" The logical next step makes Peter lose his breath. "You're not dying, and playing at normal just to spare my feelings, are you?"

"Of course not," Johnny says with an eye roll too genuine to be a fake. Good.

"So everything's all right?" Peter asks, letting the skepticism be as clear as possible on his face. Johnny is a shitty liar and hates doing it, to boot. 

"Everything is great, cupcake," he answers with a soft look in his eyes, caressing Peter's cheekbone, and dammit, that has to be the truth. "Now stop fussing, we're going to miss the best part!"

On the screen, they are getting to one of the street races. For a minute, Peter observes Johnny, and there it is, he's smiling as he ought too. With a huff Peter wiggles until the position isn't weird for his back, because if he has to suffer through _The Fast and the Furious_ once again, he better be comfortable. Since Johnny's still playing with his hair, at one point he just closes his eyes and relaxes, enjoying the moment. Which makes it even more noticeable when Johnny tenses again. Peter is about to start interrogating him some more when he realizes it's not nerves like before, but because Johnny is getting something from his jean's pocket. _Then_ Johnny goes all rigid with nerves again. 

"Here," Johnny says, pushing a small object into Peter's chest, keeping his hand there for a several seconds before letting go with a little pat. "For you."

Intrigued, Peter grabs what turns out to be a white plastic card. He furrows his brows, unsure of what he's been given before it clicks. It's a security card for the doors and elevators in the Baxter Building. 

"Neat. But I generally come through your window? It's faster," Peter says, looking up at Johnny. He manages to catch the tail end of Johnny biting his bottom lip as he does when he's nervous. "Yeah, I shouldn't be trusted with this, I wouldn't want to lose it," he adds, extending the card back at Johnny.

Johnny's face falls for just a second, though he covers it up rapidly. Peter has no idea what just happened, and to his complete horror Johnny's smile is slightly wobbly as he takes the card back.

"Oh. Okay, that's fine."

It is, quite definitely, not fine. Why would Johnny be sad about this? Peter loses shit all the time, he doesn't want to be a security hazard. With that card Johnny is giving him free access to the tower, to his apartment, and probably a lot more! There's a second of white noise in his head as he processes and is hit in the face by his own stupidity.

Holy fuck, Johnny just gave him a key to his place and Peter _gave it back_!

"No!" he exclaims, then twists to grab the card back – Johnny's about to lob it to the desk by the couch – "Nuh huh, changed my mind, give me this!"

Because he's a little shit, Johnny stretches his hand up, putting it out of easy reach. "Maybe I changed my mind too," he says, though there's a smirk on his face now.

"No take backs!" Peter says, scrambling up by hoisting himself higher and climbing on Johnny, and he wishes he had his webshooters to get the card back. Johnny circles Peter's waist with his other arm and holds him close to his body, and thank every god in the sky he's laughing now.

"You didn't want it a minute ago!"

"I didn't _get it_ a minute ago!" Peter argues, and Johnny's smile turns fond.

"You do now?" he asks.

"I think?" Peter says, and wonders if he has to be careful now. Maybe it's just a card for convenience. But then again, Johnny wouldn't have been so hurt if that was the case. "Not just for booty calls, yeah?"

Johnny laughs, bright and beautiful. "Not just for booty calls, no. I just thought-" he trails off then, shrugging a shoulder.

"That I was here a lot anyway?" Peter asks, heart beating fast. 

"That I hoped you could be here all the time. Every night and morning," Johnny says softly.

"This place is very very nice," Peter says, and thank god Johnny takes it as the joke it is.

"I'd say so," he says, smiling wider.

"It sure is," Peter says. "But I don't care, and honestly I'd live in a cardboard box."

"Yeah?" Johnny says, carding his fingers in Peter's hair once more.

Peter nods vigorously. "If that's where I can be with you? You bet."

"Good," Johnny says before leaning in for a kiss. 

There are important things to discuss, as for example if this means that Johnny expects him to move in permanently. He never thought about it, not seriously, but now that he's got the idea he cannot quite let it go. But right now kissing Johnny is everything he could ever wish for. He ends up panting, not just a little worked up, and hot hands are now under his shirt, keeping him close.

"You really need to be more obvious about things," Peter says, kissing the edge of Johnny's jaw. 

"I could have glued some stickers on it," Johnny muses, obligingly canting his head on the side to give him more access. "I'm thinking flames and maybe a spider, do you think that it would be clear enough?"

"You do that," Peter says with a hum. 

Johnny pushes him gently away, peers at Peter's face with a gentle intensity that means the situation is serious and important for him.

"Just to be sure you _get it_ get it, I'm asking you to move in with me," Johnny says slowly. 

Peter nods and knows his eyes are wide. Yes, yes, a million times yes. Johnny grins and lets Peter grabs him into a strong hug.

"Sounds awesome," Peter says, nosing at Johnny's neck. God, he's so lucky. "No getting rid of me after that, Mister," he jokes.

"That's the plan," Johnny says, kissing his temple in return. "Keeping you forever and all."

Peter nods, overwhelmed by a surge of love so strong, he can only grab onto Johnny's shoulders and hang on.

"Forever it is." 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> BTW that really bland title is part of a quote from the movie “The Fast and the Furious” (2001)
> 
> Johnny Tran: I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you. 
> 
> Dom: You're gonna need more than that crotch rocket. 
> 
> Johnny Tran: I got something for you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Yay again for Spideytorch Week! (Thanks mods!) :D Also many thanks to my lovely friend Jaydblu for having a look at my fics for this challenge for me <3
> 
> I have a tumblr at [@gottalovev](http://gottalovev.tumblr.com/), and welcome new friends/asks/chats anytime!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
